goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Opens The Time Capsule Early
Dora Opens The Time Capsule Early is the 23rd grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript (Dora walks into the backyard and finds a time capsule) Dora: "What's this? This time capsule was buried on July 5th 2001 and will not be opened until January 1st 2021. Oh, what the heck! I'll open this time capsule right now!" (Dora opens the time capsule) Dora: "Oh my freaking god! There's a whole entire collection of Paramount movies, a whole entire collection of Nickelodeon shows and 1000 tickets to Nickelodeon Universe. I've got to show my mom this!" (At home) (In the living room) Dora: "Hey, mom. I found this box! You need to see it!" Dora's mom: "Can I see it? I need to make sure it's not what you're supposed to open!" (Dora's mom becomes shocked to due the open time capsule) Dora's mom: "OH! (15x) WHAT THE HELL DORA! YOU OPENED THE TIME CAPSULE THAT ME, YOUR FATHER AND DYLAN PRIEST BURIED! THAT TIME CAPSULE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE OPENED UNTIL JANUARY 1ST 2021! THAT'S WHEN YOU'RE BANNED FROM EVERYTHING MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (18x) FOR GOOGOLPLEX YEARS! NOW I'M GOING TO CALL DYLAN PRIEST ON THE PHONE!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello, Dylan Priest here! Don't tell me that Dora opened the time capsule early that I made that wasn't supposed to be opened until January 1st 2021!" Dora's mom: "Well, unfortunately, she did!" Dylan Priest: "Oh! (20x) Dora is so (15x) grounded!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm so freaking mad at you for opening my time capsule early!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I'm sick and tired of you making fake VHS openings!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Dora, I have something for you for rubbing my girlfriend's butt and breasts!" Dora: "I know, it's diapers! And don't put a freaking diaper on my when I'm too old for those!" Slippy V: "Sorry Dora!" (Slippy V puts a diaper on Dora) Slippy V: "That's what you get for rubbing my girlfriend's butt and breasts!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I paid $500 to make my breasts stop inflating thanks to you!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You're going to summer school when it's summer and I mean it!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Mr. Dike: "That's right, Dora! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Taylor Hayes: "Dora, you will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Slippy V: "You are not allowed to think about Paramount and Nickelodeon characters ever again!" Princess Denise: "That means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and loads more!" Dylan Priest: "And for punishment, we will turn you into a baby!" (Dora shrinks down into a baby) Dora: No! (15x) (speaks in Shy Girl voice) "I'm very sorry for opening your time capsule early, Dylan Priest!" Dylan Priest: "No! Sorry is not going to cut it! You will stay like a baby for the rest of your life!" Dora's mom: "That's right! Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for infinity." The End.